


indistinct vulnerability

by moonkki



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkki/pseuds/moonkki
Summary: bin spun the empty bottle on the floor; it halted in dongmin's direction and the male let out another giggle, aiming to be bold as he stated 'dare' loud and clear."kiss me, hyung."
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Kudos: 51





	indistinct vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> i was drinking and suddenly had the urge to write this so there might be errors pls i suck at writing n im a new aroha but constructive criticism is v much appreciated
> 
> also: lapslock intended!!

"what are you doing?" 

bin looked up from his phone, other hand occupied with an amber-colored bottle. dongmin quickly closed the door behind him, the lock clicking to ensure nobody could walk in to see slightly intoxicated bin on the floor. 

"hyung." bin put his phone down and crawled closer towards the older, reaching to clutch him by his leg whilst holding the bottle out for dongmin to take. "just one sip."

"we have a stage tomorrow, binnie," dongmin said softly as he took the bottle from bin's hold, making the younger whine. he crouched down, patting down on bin's shoulder to give it a gentle squeeze as he looked at bin whose face was already flushed pink from the alcohol. "you need to get some rest for tomorrow." 

bin shook his head, grabbing the male's wrist and guiding the rim of the bottle over dongmin's lips.

"drink," he demanded, albeit in a juvenile manner, the effect of alcohol evident in his eyes as they lingered on his hyung's rosy duos for a couple of seconds before shifting to dongmin's that were staring right back at him. 

"alright. i'll take a sip, yes?" dongmin sighed in defeat, knowing too well that the younger wouldn't accept any refusal especially at such state — tipsy bin meant stubborn bin who would get out of his way to get whatever he wanted.

dongmin wasn't certain where bin got the alcohol from when their manager had his eye on them at all times, and as far as he knew, no one kept any sort of drinks in the dorm due to the unexpected inspections. 

bin was looking at him in anticipation, hand still loosely around his wrist. fluttering his eyes close as he took a swig, an immediate hiss escaped through his teeth at the liquid burning down his throat. 

"there," dongmin let out. "let's sleep now?" 

the male seemed unsatisfied, a crease pulling between his brows as he stared at dongmin.

"more, hyung." he pushed the bottle closer to dongmin's lips for the second time. "again." 

dongmin shook his head and tried to pull his wrist out of bin's grip which only tightened.

"binnie, we have to rest." 

"no, it's okay—" bin suddenly drew himself back from dongmin, hands dropping at his sides as he diverted his gaze. "i know that you're tired. i mean— you've been working hard on your drama and we have a stage tomorrow too so i understand— sorry, hyung. i should let you rest. i'm just being inconsiderate now, aren't i—" 

"binnie, what are you saying?" dongmin situated the bottle in his hand far enough to avoid knocking it over before shifting onto his knees, hands on bin's shoulders. "it's not that. hyung just wants you well-rested for tomorrow. i know how hard you've been practicing and i can't afford seeing you struggle. you're already exhausted as you are." 

"it's just.. i missed you, hyung. it's been a while since we spent time together properly and i don't know— i thought that maybe having a drink with you would be nice," bin muttered, gloom underlying his voice. 

if it weren't for the vulnerable look on bin's face, dongmin would have already scolded him for thinking the right time for his idea would be at the moment where they only had several hours before their performance. he kept muted, considering the feelings of his bestfriend he had undeniably been neglecting.

he knew bin had been significantly attached to him, so was he; they had been attached at the hip since their trainee days and though getting busy until they had no time for proper sleep was expected, he had been receiving solo opportunities that kept him with strangers and away from his members. 

he was always grateful for what he had gotten, and so were the others as he was beyond glad to let the world know about his group — his hardworking and dedicated members. however, it was tough: it became lonely when the others were practicing all day while he had his own schedule and was out to shoot, only adding to the burdens when he needed to ask for help from the others on what he missed. 

despite the reassurances showered to him, he couldn't help but feel the weight when he constantly had to ask minhyuk or jinwoo to go over the part of the choreography that slipped off his memory after a long day of shoot; when he had to ask myungjun or sanha whenever he worried about his tone when singing; when he came home to see bin on the couch in the living room or in their room still awake to wait for him.

he missed his members, and most of all, he missed bin — his bestfriend, the boy who slept with him under the covers because he missed his family, the boy who continued to encourage him when he was downtrodden after having his dancing ability put down by their dance instructor and the boy who kept him accompanied during the days where he felt alone and hopeless. 

bin, who had been forever understanding, kept mum about what he felt until alcohol was finally in his system. bin, who didn't want to come off childish by opening up about missing his bestfriend when he knew dongmin had been exhausted with endlessly filled schedule. 

and so, dongmin gulped a mouthful, grimace soon taking over his features. he held the brim over bin's lips who grinned at him before downing the remaining liquid and retrieving another bottle behind which elicited a gasp from dongmin. 

"let's play truth or dare," bin suggested. 

"very original, bin." dongmin snorted. he leaned forward as bin offered him the new bottle, his adam's apple bobbing as he gulped the liquid before the younger followed. 

"c'mon, hyung. i haven't played it since i was in sixth grade." 

"fine." he turned the empty bottle laid below by its neck before it stopped, pointing at him.

"truth." he groaned. 

"are you a virgin, hyung?" 

dongmin's eyes bugged out at the sudden question before squinting his eyes at bin who was looking at him rather seriously with a curious gaze. 

"n-no," he quickly answered. 

"you _aren't?"_ bin gasped out loud. dongmin immediately placed a finger over his lips to shush him, "how come you never told me?" the younger whisper-screamed, insobriety seeping through his tone. 

"you'll wake the others up— anyway, it's my turn now," that effectively shut the incredulous looking bin up. the bottle directed at bin this time around and the male didn't waste a second to mutter out a 'truth'.

"when was the last time you got laid?" 

bin was already red from the intoxication but the shade grew impossibly darker that dongmin had to blink his eyes a few times to make sure his sight wasn't playing tricks on him. dongmin was uncertain if he was still in the right mind; there was a slur in his syllables and the room felt like spinning. 

"i didn't really.." bin paused, lost in his thoughts for a moment before he added, "does getting a head back in middle school count?" 

dongmin tried to suppress a giggle but failed, causing bin to frown.

"no?" 

"of course, binnie. it does count," dongmin wasn't sure if he had any logic behind his response but he was out of it as he finished the content of the bottle handed by bin who took a swig.

bin spun the empty bottle on the floor; it halted in dongmin's direction and the male let out another giggle, aiming to be bold as he stated 'dare' loud and clear. 

"kiss me, hyung." 

dongmin wasn't certain if he heard bin right. the grin that he had on his face dropped as he stared at bin who seemed to be struggling keeping his gaze ahead. 

"kiss...?" dongmin carefully repeated, seeking for correction. 

there was a bob in bin's throat before a laugh forced out of him. he shook his head, waving his hands in dismissal. 

"forget it. let me— let me think of a different dare." a thoughtful look crossed his features as he looked away from dongmin who squinted his lids to get a better look of the boy in front who seemed to be more blurry at each passing second. 

bin was caught up in pondering with his alcohol stricken mind and dongmin, with his lack of inhibition, didn't give his actions any more thought as he crawled forward, draping himself over the younger and his hot mouth capturing his. 


End file.
